


3. Obsession

by A_Spoonful_Of_Salt



Series: Goretober 2020 [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Goretober 2020, Retelling, not really a romantic relationship - Freeform, prompt fills, very soft obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Spoonful_Of_Salt/pseuds/A_Spoonful_Of_Salt
Relationships: Onesided Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Goretober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947664
Kudos: 10





	3. Obsession

The moment the plain faced detective outed Akamatsu, Kokichi _knew._

He knew Saihara Shuichi would be the most important player in the game. It was intense, his foresight, as he watched Saihara solve the second and third murder mystery.

Kokichi's plans were slowly being tailored to fit in the Ultimate Detective, and he hoped with all his being that Saihara wouldn't be the next victim.

And to make sure that the most important piece in the game wasn't taken from him too early, Kokichi decided to speed up his plan.

The card key motive Monokuma provided was obviously meant to induce despair and entice one of the more soft-hearted players to murder.

Seeing the ruins of what was left of the Earth was almost enough to bring even Kokichi down. He steeled himself, however.

And as his mind put all the dots together, Kokichi was once again brought to the conclusion that there was only one person he could trust.

When Saihara refused his proposal in the Virtual World, however, things started falling apart.

A Bad Thought clawed itself into his brain, and Kokichi knew that his elaborate plans had turned to shambles with one simple angry refute.

Momota was clinging too tightly to his Only Hope, and that meant Momota would have to go.

Of course, he would have to make it through the fourth trial first.

Toward the end of the trial, things began falling apart. Again. Kokichi had revealed his thoughts on ending the killing game a touch too early, and now Monokuma would be breathing down his neck if he didn't reel it back.

So Kokichi laughed at those mourning over Gonta's death and mocked his legacy.

The only downside to Kokichi's performance was that it shattered whatever was left of Saihara's minimal trust in him.

But at least the aftermath of the trial tore Momota away from Saihara's side. Yeah. That was a bright side.

Scooping up Momota with an Exisal was immensely satisfying. Crushing his organs enough to knock him out was even more satisfying.

It was too bad that Kokichi's improvised New Plan required Momota to be alive, and it was just his luck that the Killer Girl helped his plot along by shooting both Kokichi and Momota.

It helped muddy the waters of his unsolvable murder. The only difference was now it would have to be Kokichi who died.

He resigned himself to his incoming fate after setting Momota up with a weighty script, praying that the idiot would be able to pull it off.

And as he layed on the hydraulic press, he thought of Saihara Shuichi and what could have been.


End file.
